


World of Lies

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Family Issues, Long Lost Twins, Other, Secret family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has known his entire life that his parents were dead. Growing up with his mother’s parents, he’s learned a lot more about class than most, but being so frail and sickly still made his life difficult. Then SHIELD entered with a serum meant to create a perfect soldier, and they wanted Steve to become the world’s best weapon. Knowing it will help him serve his country made him sign up instantly- at a price.</p>
<p>Johnny Storm has never cared about the family he never knew about, content to live with his cousin and stick his finger to the world. He’s smart, sexy, and even stronger now that the space mission went terribly wrong. Now that Reed and his cousin Sue are married and most of Earth’s catastrophes seem to be handled by the Avengers, he has nothing to worry about- except why the leader looks exactly like him.</p>
<p>SHIELD decides to take matters into their own hands when a human, completely normal teenage girl is being hunted by HYDRA’s most dangerous group of assassins, and a DNA test reveals a secret that could destroy Steve and Johnny’s roles as heroes. Even worse, the father everyone believed to be dead seems to be very much alive- and he’s coming for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World of Lies

Chapter One

“Nat, do you see them?” Steve asks, hidden up high in a building and watching the streets.

“Nothing here, but- There. Travelling East, chasing-” She stops. “Что, черт возьми…”

He frowns. “What do you mean ‘What the hell’? What are you seeing?”

“Look down, Cap.” Sam calls from the sky.

Steve frowns, glancing down and frowning. “What the hell…”

“Language,” Natasha scolds, a smirk in her voice, and he sees her starting to follow the mob on her bike.

“Why the hell are they chasing a little girl?” Bucky mutters from his spot on a roof.

Steve shakes his head. The girl has waist length, dirty blonde hair tied in a tangled ponytail, and her clothes are rumbled and torn as she takes off, clearly gasping for breath as she tries to evade them. Suddenly a shot rings out, and she cries out, dropping and rolling as she grips her leg, red slipping through her fingers as she tries to scramble back.

Steve moves. “Everyone move. Get her to safety and make sure she stays with us for debriefing.” He runs, breaking through the window and rolling, eyes on the mob.

One man- possibly the leader, though Steve’s sure he’s only a lackey- keeps his gun trained on her. “You know he doesn’t tolerate disobedience, little girl. Did you honestly think you would get away with it?”

“Drop the weapon,” Steve warns, eyes trained on the man.

He only chuckles darkly. “Don’t worry, Steven. He’ll deal with you later.” His eyes remain locked on the girl’s wide blue ones, slightly wet from tears.

Steve tenses. “What are you talking about?”

Suddenly Natasha whirls by, snagging the girl and hoisting her on the bike as Sam and Buck drop in, helping Steve take out the men. He manages a grip on the shooter, and he chuckles darkly. “He sends his regards, Steven Rogers. He can’t wait to see you again.” He pops a pill in his mouth, starting to choke and foam, and Steve curses as he drops the body, pissed.

“Steve.”

He turns, seeing the girl sitting on the ground again, biting her lip as she cuts through the jeans with a knife, ripping them apart and wincing. “Graze,” She whispers, inspecting the wound. Steve stops in front of her, watching her closely as she glances up at him. “Thank you… Captain,”

He nods. “Why were they after you?”

She grabs her bag and tugs out gauze. “My father,” She focuses on wrapping her leg.

He exchanges a look with Bucky. “They were HYDRA.”

She doesn’t look up. “I know.” She winces, trying to stand.

Sam rests a hand on her shoulder. “Easy, kid. We’ll get you some help so it doesn’t get infected.”

She shakes her head. “No time. More are coming.”

“It wasn’t a request,” Nat says coldly, eyes locked on hers. “Who are you and why does HYDRA want you.”

I bite my lip. “It doesn’t matter,” She glances at Steve, and the fear in her eyes makes his blood cold. “He needs to get out of here before they decide to switch targets before I’m dead.”

…

“Johnny!” Sue yells.

Johnny sighs, looking away from his bike show. “What?” He snaps.

Sue crosses her arms, blue eyes shooting daggers. “He’s here.”

He frowns, setting his popcorn aside. “Who?” He rises and pads into the hallway, stilling at the man waiting for him. 

Nick Fury nods. “Storm.” He glances at Sue, and she disappears. “Are you aware of the mission Captain Rogers went on earlier?”

Johnny frowns. “Yeah. Nothing like being told about my look alike for no reason.”

Fury ignores him. “Well, apparently there was more to the mission than expected,”

Johnny frowns. “More than HYDRA or whatever it is releasing more assassins?”

Fury once again ignores him. “They had a target. And you need to come with me.”

…

“What?” Johnny asks, crossing his arms and glancing at Steve Rogers, still unnerved by how alike they look.

Fury hits a few buttons on the screen, projecting two DNA strands. “Notice something?”

Johnny scans them easily, ignoring how lost Steve looks. “Identical Twins. One has something on the strands, but the originals are the same.”

Fury nods. “These are yours.”

Both Steve and Johnny tense, suddenly eying each other cautiously.

“That’s not all,” Another DNA strand appears. “Now what do you see?”

Johnny scans it quickly. “Different mother.”

Fury nods, noting Steve watching his twin. “Hers.”

Johnny frowns. “That girl they were after?”

Steve nods. “She was reluctant to tell us much. Apparently her mother was one of their hostages- rape.”

Johnny shakes his head, looking disgusted. “You’d think evil would have some class.”

Steve smirks a little. “You’d think.”

Fury clears his throat. “Her name is Jade.” He nods to the room, and Johnny notices a girl looking cleaner than what he saw in the footage. She has her hair in a messy bun, but her head ducked as she picks at her fingers. “If I were you, I’d refrain from asking too many questions. This is just the beginning.”


End file.
